


Jagdglück

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Jagd gehörte zu Katniss Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagdglück

Früher war es für sie das größte Glück ein Reh zu treffen, sodass ihre und Gales Familie wieder für einige weitere Wochen genug zu essen hatten. 

Während der Spiele empfand sie es als größtes Glück, wenn sie nur Jagd auf Tiere und nicht auf Menschen machen musste. 

Nach den Spielen und nach der Revolution war es ihr größtes Glück und die Sache für die sie immer dankbar sein würde, dass sie nie wieder jagen musste.

Ende


End file.
